Before The Dawn
by yuunicorn
Summary: Sebuah kasus pembunuhan berantai yang ditangani oleh Yunho menyeret sebuah nama - Kim Jaejoong. YunJae. YAOI. Incest. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Jangan dibaca bila kalian tidak suka _YAOI_ atau _Boys Love_ dan _Sadistic_. Dan aku minta maaf bila nantinya kalian menemukan _typos_ atau kesalahan-kesalahan dalam cerita karena aku memang tidak meng-_edit_ ceritanya.

* * *

**BEFORE THE DAWN**

Author : yuunicorn

Genre : YAOI, Incest, Thriller,

Rating : PG – NC (for sadistic)

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong

etc.

**DISCLAIMER:**

_**The characters belong to their own selves. The plot belongs to me. The story is inspired by Infinite MV – Before The Dawn.**_

**BEFORE THE DAWN #1**

Mobil _chevy camaro_ kuno berwarna hitam itu berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota Seoul yang jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Seseorang bertudung hitam keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Wajahnya sama sekali tak terlihat karena tertutup tudung yang dipakainya. Orang itu berjalan menuju bagasi mobil dan membukanya. Dia sedikit kesusahan mengeluarkan sebuah karung dari dalam bagasi karena karung tersebut terus bergerak-gerak. Orang itu menggeram seraya mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari dalam saku jaketnya. Ditusuk-tusukkannya secara _random_ ke arah karung tersebut. Erangan-erangan kesakitan seketika itu terdengar bersamaan dengan orang itu yang tak henti-hentinya menusuk isi karung itu secara brutal.

"AAARRRRGGGHHH!" isi karung yang tampaknya seorang manusia itu terus mengerang kesakitan. Darah sudah merembes membasahi karung, tapi orang itu belum juga berhenti menusukkan pisaunya sampai akhirnya pergerakan di dalam karung itu berhenti.

BRUK!

Orang itu berhasil mengeluarkan karung itu dari dalam bagasi. Ditendang-tendangnya karung itu sebelum menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Orang itu menoleh ke belakang sesaat. Dia mendecak melihat bekas darah di lantai.

"Menyusahkan saja," ucapnya, lalu kembali menyeret karung itu menuruni anak tangga menuju sebuah ruangan.

Dibukanya karung itu setelah dia berada di dalam ruangan. Seorang pemuda tak berdaya penuh dengan darah terpampang jelas. Orang itu kembali mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya. Dia berjongkok untuk melihat lebih dekat pemuda yang menjadi korbannya.

"Orang sepertimu tak pantas untuknya," dia mendesis seraya menggoreskan pisau ke pipi pemuda itu dan tanpa peringatan langsung menusukkan pisau itu hingga menembus pipi bagian dalamnya. Dia tersenyum puas mendengar erangan kesakitan dari pemuda yang saat ini sedikit memperoleh kesadarannya karena merasakan sakit akibat tusukan dipipinya.

"Dia milikku," dia mendesis. Ditekannya dengan kuat pipi yang masih tertancap pisau itu. Pemuda itu semakin mengeram kesakitan. Wajahnya mendadak pucat kala sekilas melihat wajah orang yang menyiksanya. Matanya membulat tak percaya.

'_Ini tidak mungkin. Ini mustahil,'_ pemuda itu membatin. Wajah orang yang menyiksanya jelas-jelas wajah yang dikenalnya. Wajah nan ayu itu, dia tahu siapa pemiliknya. Bibir _plum_ yang mencebil merah itu, dia tahu siapa pemiliknya. Mata bulat yang indah itu, dia tahu siapa pemiliknya. Bahkan kulit seputih susu itu, dia juga tahu siapa pemiliknya.

Orang itu menyeringai mendapati ekspresi keterkejutan pemuda itu. Dia tahu pasti pemuda itu tentunya mengenal wajah yang melekat padanya. "Kau kenal wajah ini?" lagi-lagi dia mendesis. Pemuda itu mengangguk kaku.

"Tapi sayangnya aku bukan dia," dan detik berikutnya pisau yang tadinya menancap di pipi pemuda itu sudah beralih menancap di dada kirinya.

-BEFORE THE DAWN-

Sebuah audi hitam baru saja terparkir rapi di pelataran parkir kampus. Dua orang pria berperawakan tinggi berbalut setelan semi formal – celana jeans dipadu dengan kemeja dan jas, keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang rektor. Kedua pria itu masuk setelah dipersilahkan. Disana sudah menunggu Mr. Kang – rektor kampus tersebut yang duduk dengan seorang berambut kecoklatan yang duduk membelakangi mereka.

"Silahkan masuk, detektif Jung dan asisten Shim," Mr. Kang mempersilahkan kedua pria itu yang berjalan menghampirinya. Seseorang yang bersama Mr. Kang itu pun berdiri. "Perkenalkan, ini Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong," lanjut Mr. Kang memperkenalkan Jaejoong yang kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat.

DEG!

Salah satu dari dua pria itu – tepatnya adalah detektif Jung begitu terkesima saat pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Jaejoong yang menegakkan kembali badannya. Detektif Jung tak berkedip memperhatikan Jaejoong, namun tak lama dia kembali bersikap normal. Dia tersenyum ramah pada Jaejoong yang hanya menatap datar padanya.

"Aku Jung Yunho dan ini asistenku, Shim Changmin," detektif Jung memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jaejoong.

"Aku Jaejoong," Jaejoong pun memperkenalkan dirinya. Suaranya terdengar datar sama seperti ekspresi wajahnya. Sebelah alis Changmin terangkat memperhatikan Jaejoong.

"Bisakah kau tidak menunjukkan _poker face_ seperti itu?" celetuk Changmin yang langsung mendapat _death glare_ dari atasannya. Changmin memang orang yang _blak-blakan_. Dia cenderung mengungkapkan segala sesuatu yang terkadang tanpa disadarinya menyinggung perasaan orang. Yunho sendiri sudah berulang kali memperingatinya, tapi tetap saja Changmin tidak menggubrisnya – sama seperti saat ini. Changmin sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan ekspresi apapun yang ditunjukkan orang, tapi melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang datar seperti itu membuatnya eerrr – sedikit ngeri. Dia berpikir Jaejoong seperti mayat hidup, terlebih dengan kulitnya yang cenderung putih pucat.

"Maafkan ketidaksopanan asistenku," Yunho meminta maaf dan merasa tak enak.

"_Gwencanayo_. Silahkan duduk," Mr. Kang menengahi seraya kembali duduk. Dia tahu sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak peduli dengan ucapan Changmin karena dia memang tipikal orang yang cuek. Yunho dan Changmin pun duduk, tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong. "Jae?"

Jaejoong melirik sekilas pada Mr. Kang, kemudian kembali duduk. "Cepat katakan tujuan kalian memanggilku," titah Jaejoong. Dia sudah terlalu lama berada disana untuk menunggu kedatangan dua orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya – hanya sebatas tahu bahwa mereka adalah detektif setelah Mr. Kang memperkenalkan mereka.

"Ini soal – "

"Yeah – aku tahu ini soal penculikan dan pembunuhan itu," Jaejoong menyela perkataan Yunho. Dia lagi-lagi dia menatap datar pada Yunho. "Apa kalian menuduh aku sebagai tersangka karena para korban itu adalah mantan kekasihku, begitu?"

"Ehm – tidak – bukan itu maksud kami," Yunho jadi sedikit terbata-bata setelah mendengar penuturan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya ingin dia sampaikan tadi.

"Bukan tersangka, tapi saksi," celetuk Changmin.

"Apa bedanya? Setelah itu statusnya pasti dinaikkan menjadi ter-sang-ka!" Jaejoong beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Jae, tenang. Duduklah kembali" Mr. Kang mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong, tetapi Jaejoong tidak menggubris dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Maafkan dia," sesal Mr. Kang. Yunho tak mempermasalahkannya. Dia segera beranjak setelah meminta ijin untuk mengejar Jaejoong. Changmin ikut menyusulnya. Beruntung Jaejoong masih belum jauh sehingga membuat mereka tak perlu repot untuk mencarinya.

"Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_," Yunho mempercepat langkahnya hingga berada tepat didepan Jaejoong. Selang berikutnya Changmin pun sudah berada didepannya. Jaejoong terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya, menatap jengah pada Yunho dan Changmin.

"_Well_ – setidaknya aku bisa melihat ekspresi lain darimu," celetuk Changmin yang sebenarnya sangat tidak penting. Jaejoong mendecak. Kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Jaejoong dengan malas.

"Dengarkan kami dulu," Yunho memohon agar Jaejoong mau mendengarkan mereka. Jaejoong tidak menyahuti, terpaksa Yunho meneruskan, "Kau tahu ini kasus pembunuhan berantai yang secara tidak langsung melibatkan dirimu,"

"Dan bukan aku pelakunya,"

"Setidaknya beri kami informasi yang kami butuhkan terkait dengan korban," pinta Yunho. Pria bermata musang itu menatap Jaejoong penuh harap. Ini memang bukan kali pertama dia menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan, tetapi kali ini cukup sulit baginya. Korban-korban pembunuhan itu selalu ditemukan ditempat yang sama tanpa ada jejak si pelaku. Mereka hanya tahu identitas para korban karena sebelumnya pihak kepolisian mendapat laporan orang hilang dari keluarga korban.

Yunho yang memang bertugas menyelesaikan kasus ini akhirnya sedikit mendapat titik terang saat dia mengetahui bahwa semua korban berasal dari kampus yang sama. Yunho dan Changmin terus menyelidiki dan mengorek informasi dari berbagai sumber – termasuk orang-orang yang dekat dengan korban. Dan nama Kim Jaejoong selalu muncul saat mereka menanyakan perihal pacar atau teman dekat korban.

"Bukankah kalian sudah tahu sampai sejauh ini bahwa aku mantan kekasih mereka?"

"Berhentilah bersikap egois." Changmin angkat bicara. "Oke, kalau kau memang bukan pelakunya! Tapi apa kau tidak berpikir kalau kau bisa saja jadi target pembunuhan berikutnya?"

DEG!

Jaejoong tertegun. Benar yang dikatakan oleh Changmin, dia bisa saja menjadi target pembunuhan berantai selanjutnya. "A-aku – "

"Joongie?" sebuah suara dari belakang Jaejoong menginterupsi mereka bertiga. Yunho, Changmin, dan Jaejoong melihat bersamaan kearah sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya Yunho dan Changmin kala melihat si pemilik suara yang memanggil Jaejoong. Orang itu benar-benar mirip dengan Jaejoong, hanya bentuk dan warna rambut, serta penampilan mereka saja yang berbeda. Bentuk rambut Jaejoong dibuat berponi dengan warna rambut kecoklatan, dan penampilannya pun _casual_, sedangkan orang itu tidak berponi dan rambutnya pun berwarna hitam, dan berpenampilan _manly_.

"K-kalian kembar?" Yunho bertanya.

"Hero _hyung_?" Jaejoong sedikit kaget melihat saudara kembarnya – mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yunho yang sebenarnya tak perlu dijawab. "Kenapa _hyung_ bisa ada disini?"

"_Nuguya?_" Hero bertanya kepada Jaejoong dengan arah pandang yang mengarah pada Yunho dan Changmin.

Yunho yang mengerti langsung memperkenalkan diri, "Aku Jung Yunho. Detektif,"

"Dan aku Shim Changmin. Assisten detektif Jung," Changmin ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Ada urusan apa kalian dengan adikku?" tanya Hero, kali ini dengan nada sedikit tidak bersahabat setelah tahu siapa dua orang yang bicara dengan adiknya.

"_Hyung,_" Jaejoong memperingati Hero.

"Kami hanya ingin bertanya pada adik Anda perihal pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi beberapa minggu terakhir," Yunho menjelaskan.

"Adikku tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan masalah itu," Hero menegaskan dan langsung menarik Jaejoong untuk pergi dari sana. Changmin mengernyitkan dahi. Otaknya mulai berpikir tanpa diperintah.

"Mencurigakan," gumam Changmin yang masih bisa didengar oleh Yunho.

"_Museun iriya?_"

"_That's too weird_. Saat tadi _hyung_ bilang masalah pembunuhan itu, aku lihat tangannya terkepal dan rahangnya mengeras,"

"Ternyata kau juga menyadarinya," Yunho terkekeh, kemudian menyuruh Changmin mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil yang selalu dibawa asistennya itu. "Tulis nama si kembar itu," Changmin mengangguk seraya menuliskan nama Hero dan Jaejoong pada catatannya.

"Ada lagi, Tuan?" canda Changmin bergaya seperti seorang pramusaji di sebuah restoran.

"Aku rasa cukup. Terima kasih," Yunho malah menanggapi.

"Ok, pesanan sudah saya catat dan sekarang mari kita pulang," ajak Changmin berjalan mendahului Yunho yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Dia menatap kearah dimana tadi Jaejoong dan Hero pergi.

"Hero Kim – seharusnya kau harus belajar banyak soal _poker face_ pada adikmu," Yunho menyeringai tipis, kemudian menyusul Changmin yang sudah sedikit jauh darinya.

to be continued...

* * *

_Mind to review? Thank you ^^_

P.S: Aku memang jarang atau bahkan tidak membalas _review_ kalian, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak membacanya. Aku membacanya dan _they made me happy_. Terima kasih untuk review di fanfic sebelumnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, terima kasih untuk _review_ di part #1 ^^. Dan dari semua _review_, kesimpulannya adalah kalian nebak kalau Hero itu pembunuhnya, kan? Well, let's see apa benar Hero itu pembunuhnya? Ini dia part #2 untuk kalian...

* * *

**BEFORE THE DAWN**

Author : yuunicorn

Genre : yaoi, incest, thriller,

Rating : PG – NC (for sadistic)

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong

etc.

**DISCLAIMER:**

_**The characters belong to their own selves. The plot and poster belong to me. The story is inspired by Infinite MV – Before The Dawn.**_

**BEFORE THE DAWN #2**

Jaejoong dan Hero – kembar bersaudara ini tengah duduk berhadapan menikmati sarapan mereka dalam diam. Mereka memang sudah terbiasa seperti ini – makan berdua, karena sudah hampir empat tahun mereka ditinggal berdua oleh kedua orang tua mereka yang sibuk dengan bisnis keluarga mereka yang berada di Amerika. Namun kali ini atmosfir diantara Jaejoong dan Hero tak tampak layaknya hari-hari biasa. Hero terlihat jelas mengacuhkan Jaejoong yang disadarinya sejak tadi selalu mencuri pandang padanya. Dia memilih sibuk dengan hidangan dihadapannya. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya mengetahui sang kakak masih mengabaikannya sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

"_Mianhae, hyung,_" Jaejoong membuka suara untuk memecah kesunyian diantara mereka. Hero yang hendak menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya menjadi urung dan melihat sekilas pada sang adik yang tertunduk. Dia menghela nafas setelah meletakkan sendok yang dipegangnya.

"Terserahlah. Lakukan sesukamu," ucap Hero malas, lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan. Dia berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Jaejoong tak tinggal diam. Dia mengikuti sang kakak masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Dilihatnya Hero tengah berdiri didepan meja kerja – membelakangi dirinya. Hero sendiri tahu saat ini Jaejoong berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, tetapi dia memilih mengacuhkannya dan memeriksa dokumen-dokumen perusahaan.

"_Hyung_,"

"Keluarlah, _hyung_ sedang sibuk," Hero mengusirnya secara halus, tetapi Jaejoong tidak mendengarkannya. Dia malah semakin mendekat pada Hero dan memeluk sang kakak dari belakang. "Jaejoongie," Hero memperingatkan agar Jaejoong melepas pelukannya. Bukannya melepas, Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Disandarkannya kepalanya pada punggung Hero. Sesekali menggesek-gesekkan ujung hidungnya disana.

"Jangan acuhkan aku, _hyung_," suara Jaejoong terdengar begitu lirih, namun Hero masih bisa mendengarnya. Meskipun begitu, Hero tidak merespon. Padahal biasanya dia akan langsung memeluk sang adik jika sudah merajuk seperti saat ini.

"Kau bisa minta perhatian pada kekasih-kekasihmu diluar sana," sindir Hero. Mendengar itu, Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak _hyung_, itu tidak benar,"

"Tapi dia datang lagi untuk membunuh siapapun orang yang menjadi kekasihmu, kau tahu itu," sanggah Hero, lalu melepas pelukan Jaejoong dan berbalik menghadapnya. Jaejoong tertunduk, tapi dengan cepat Hero menangkup wajah sang adik agar menatapnya. "_Hyung_ sudah mengatakan berulang kali padamu untuk tidak bermain api, Jaejoongie," Jaejoong mengangguk membenarkan, "tapi kenapa kau tidak mendengarnya?"

"A-aku – " Jaejoong tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Dia memang salah tidak mendengar apa yang Hero katakan padanya. Pembunuhan ini bukan kali pertama. Dulu sewaktu dia masih dibangku SMA, peristiwa serupa juga pernah terjadi. Namun saat itu semua orang mengira itu adalah kecelakaan karena korban dibuat meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas. Namun Jaejoong menangkap hal ganjil dari kecelakaan itu. Korban adalah teman Jaejoong yang sedang berusaha melakukan pendekatan padanya yang tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Hero karena semua teman-teman Jaejoong tahu bagaimana _overprotective_-nya Hero pada Jaejoong. Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana kemudian Hero bisa mengetahui peristiwa itu? Tentu saja Jaejoong sendiri yang bercerita kepadanya. Dan saat itu Hero sempat murka kepadanya.

"Tidak cukupkah _hyung_ bagimu, Jaejoongie?" ucap Hero lirih, mengembalikan Jaejoong dari pikiran masa lalunya. Jaejoong menatap ke dalam mata bulat sang kakak yang mirip dengan miliknya. Disana dia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri. Dan tanpa disadarinya, tangannya bergerak mengusap lembut pipi kakaknya.

"_Hyung_ jangan berkata seperti itu," ucap Jaejoong. Satu tangannya yang lain pun melakukan hal yang sama hingga akhirnya kedua tangan Jaejoong sepenuhnya menangkup wajah Hero. "Maafkan Joongie selalu membuat _hyung_ cemas," lanjutnya lagi diakhiri sebuah kecupan di bibir Hero, sebelum akhirnya menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Hero.

"Cium _hyung_ lagi," perintah Hero dengan suara begitu lembut. Jaejoong tahu kakaknya sudah tidak lagi marah padanya. Dan dengan senang hati, Jaejoong menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir sang kakak. Hero pun menyambut ciuman sang adik. Mereka saling mengulum, memagut, dan menggigit bibir satu sama lain. Pergerakan bibir mereka semakin lama semakin dalam dan intens. Hero yang pertama kali memutuskan pagutannya agar mereka dapat kembali mengisi pasokan oksigen di dalam paru-paru mereka. Setelahnya Hero kembali melancarkan aksinya. Bibir _plum_-nya menjelajahi leher sang adik – meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan disana. Jaejoong melenguh menikmati perlakuan kakaknya. Dia semakin mendongak agar Hero semakin leluasa bermain diatas kulit lehernya.

Tangan Jaejoong tak tinggal diam. Dengan cekatan dia berhasil membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Hero. Tangannya bergerak nakal mengusap dada bidang sang kakak yang masih asik mencumbu lehernya.

"Emph~" Hero melenguh tertahan merasakan jemari Jaejoong memainkan kedua putingnya kala dirinya menghisap leher Jaejoong yang sudah penuh dengan bercak kemerahan. "_Nappeun eoh_?" bisik Hero sensual di telinga Jaejoong setelah melepas hisapannya dan beralih menggigit cuping telinga sang adik.

"Engh~ _hyuunghhh_ – rasuki aku," bisik Jaejoong tak kalah sensual dan dengan senang hati Hero mengabulkannya.

.

.

.

"Jaejoongie, bangun sayang," bisik Hero membangunkan sang adik yang masih bergelung dibawah selimut. Setelah bercinta di dalam ruang kerja tadi, Hero memindahkan tubuh lelah mereka ke dalam kamar Jaejoong. Mereka tertidur pulas, bahkan Hero sampai lupa jika dia harus pergi ke kantor hari ini. Saat menjelang siang barulah Hero terbangun lebih dulu dan bergegas membersihkan dirinya. Setelah itu disinilah dia sekarang, duduk di tepi ranjang berusaha membangunkan sang adik. "Joongie,"

"Joongie capek, _hyungie_," Jaejoong mengeluh seraya menarik ke atas selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Hero tersenyum, lalu mencium kening Jaejoong sebelum beranjak dari sana.

"_Hyung_ ke kantor dulu, _ne_?" pamit Hero. Dengan cepat tangan Jaejoong langsung menahan lengannya. Hero mengerutkan dahi, "Kenapa?"

"Jangan pergi ke kantor, temani Joongie," manjanya sambil berusaha menarik Hero agar kembali duduk di ranjang. Mau tak mau Hero pun kembali duduk. Jaejoong langsung meletakkan kepalanya diatas paha Hero.

"_Hyung_ ada rapat siang ini," Hero berusaha memberi pengertian. Dibelainya rambut kecoklatan sang adik yang sekarang memainkan jemarinya pada salah satu kancing kemejanya.

"Aku takut, _hyung_," beritahunya, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perut kakaknya. Hero tetap membelai rambutnya berusaha menenangkan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, Joongie,"

"Tapi – " ucapan Jaejoong terpotong kala mendengar bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Jaejoong menatap cemas pada sang kakak. Dia takut jika yang dikatakan detektif Jung saat itu menjadi kenyataan. Dia takut jika kali ini dialah yang menjadi korbannya.

"_Kka_, Joongie mandi sana, biar _hyung_ yang membukakan pintu," perintahnya diikuti sebuah senyuman yang menenangkan. Jaejoong menurut dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Setelah memastikan sang adik masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Hero beranjak untuk membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang sejak tadi terus menekan bel rumahnya.

Ting – tong – ting – tong

Bel rumah terus saja berbunyi. Tampaknya sang tamu ini tidak sabaran juga. Hero mempercepat langkahnya dan membuka pintu.

CLEK!

"Selamat siang, Hero-_ssi_," sebuah sapaan seketika menyambut Hero kala dirinya membuka pintu. Dua orang pria berperawakan tinggi kini berdiri dihadapannya. Dan pria yang sempat menyapanya itu berperawakan sedikit lebih tinggi daripada pria lainnya. Hero jelas tahu siapa dua orang pria yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Dia tentu tidak lupa, terutama pada pria bermata musang itu. Ya, mereka adalah Detektif Jung Yunho dan asistennya, Shim Changmin.

"Mau apa kalian kemari?" tanya Hero bernada dingin. Dia tidak suka dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Sambutan yang sangat ramah," celetuk Changmin yang langsung mendapat peringatan dari Yunho.

"Begini, maksud kedatangan kami kemari –"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni kalian. Pergilah!" usir Hero secara kasar memotong perkataan Yunho.

"Tidak bisakah kita bicara baik-baik, Tuan Kim?" Yunho berusaha membujuk. Sedangkan Changmin disebelahnya sudah menggumam sumpah serapah atas perlakuan Hero yang tidak sopan.

"Tidak bisa," sahut Hero dengan cepat, kemudian hendak menutup pintunya, tetapi Yunho lebih cepat menahannya.

"Adikmu – "

"Dia baik-baik saja," lagi-lagi Hero menyela ucapan Yunho. Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya Changmin tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapannya barusan. Sedangkan Yunho, otaknya langsung bekerja mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Hero itu.

"_Hyung_, siapa yang da – " Jaejoong yang baru saja turun dan menghampiri kakaknya jadi terdiam melihat dua orang yang kemarin ditemuinya. _Poker face_ Jaejoong seketika muncul.

"Ah – Jaejoong-_ssi_," sapa Yunho ramah, tapi Jaejoong tak menanggapinya. Dia berjalan menghampiri kakaknya dan menautkan jemari tangannya dengan milik Hero. Yunho sekilas melihatnya, begitu pula Changmin.

"Apa kalian tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain mengusik orang lain?" tukas Jaejoong menatap datar pada Yunho dan Changmin bergantian.

"_Well_ – baiklah, kami pergi," ucap Yunho tiba-tiba yang membuat Changmin sedikit tercengang. Sang asisten hendak meminta penjelasan, tetapi Yunho sudah lebih dulu menariknya setelah berpamitan kepada si kembar Kim.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita malah pergi, _hyung_?" tak terima Changmin yang diseret begitu saja meninggalkan rumah keluarga Kim. Mereka berdua kini berada di dalam mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari rumah keluarga Kim.

"Sebentar lagi Hero Kim akan pergi," beritahu Yunho tak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Changmin. Inilah alasan kenapa dia mengajak pergi dari sana. Dia sejak tadi mengamati penampilan Hero yang rapi. Jelas dia bisa menebak jika Hero akan pergi ke suatu tempat atau menghadiri suatu acara. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang berpenampilan _casual_ dan sedikit acak-acakan.

"Oh? Kau benar _hyung_," Changmin menujuk pada mobil yang baru saja keluar dari rumah keluarga Kim. Mobil itu tak langsung pergi, si pengemudi yang tak lain Hero kembali turun dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang berdiri bersandar pada pagar rumah. Dan seketika itu juga sepasang mata Yunho dan Changmin membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"_Hy-hyung_," ucap Changmin terbata. Telunjuknya menunjuk kearah Hero dan Jaejoong. "Me-mereka – "

Yunho mengangguk mengerti apa yang akan diucapkan Changmin selanjutnya. "_Yeah_, kau benar. Mereka berciuman," ucap Yunho sedikit bisa mengendalikan keterkejutannya. Namun tanpa mereka sadari sebenarnya Hero tahu bahwa mereka sedang mengawasi dirinya dan adik kembarnya dari jauh. Dia tersenyum sinis, kemudian semakin melumat ganas bibir Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya melepasnya.

.

.

.

"Orang-orang bodoh," gumam seseorang yang memperhatikan Yunho dan Changmin yang berada di dalam mobil. Orang itu tersenyum meremehkan menatap sang detektif dan asistennya. "Kalian pikir kalian bisa menangkapku, _eoh_?"

.

.

.

to be continued...


End file.
